Valentines
by lovelyslickyvixen
Summary: Love is in the air. No spoiler.


**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei. **

**This pairing is not my OTP (shikatema all the way) but I suddenly fely like googling on Neji Tenten just now and so this story was created. First ever NejixTenten fic!**

"What are you getting for your boyfriend this valentine?"

"I'm giving him a huge card with a recording of my voice saying 'I love you'."

"That's cool!"

"No way! It's so not romantic."

"Oh really? And what are you getting for your boyfriend?"

"A home made heart shaped chocolate."

'Typical girls' Tenten thought as she overheard the conversation of the three girls as they walk pass her. Neji on the other hand did not seem to be much attention to the ruckus the passer-bys was making. 'I wonder what he thinks of these girls.'

"Hey Neji, what are you doing afterwards?"

"Drink tea with my uncle. Maybe."

"Hmm.. Since Gai-sensei ended our training session early today, why don't we go get some takoyaki. My treat." Tenten said as she offered a smile along side the meal.

"Free meal? Count me in!" Naruto poke his head in between the two.

'Oh right, he's back,' Tenten tought as she remained smiling in order to conceal her annoyance towards the loud blonde kid. Hadn't she spent enough time around him on the trip to the Sand?

Before Naruto could say another word, a punch landed right on his head which knocks him unconscious instantaneously.

"Sorry guys. He's still as big as and idiot as before. He just couldn't figure out what's going on between the tw.." Sakura paused and grinned. "Never mind. See you around." She waved at Neji and Tenten as she dragged the still lifeless Naruto away.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked. Perplexed.

"Nothing. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, let's go. I have to go home early to do the dishes so we better get to the takoyaki shop ASAP." Neji said as he continued walking.

"Where are you going? There's a stand over there?" Tenten pointed to their left.

"The stall a head's cheaper and bigger." Neji answered. "It's important to be a wise consumer, you know."

"Yeah, sure." Tenten said, as she bushed lightly. 'But it's too far!' she thought, 'oh well, the more time to spend with him.'

"Tenten, Neji!" A familiar voice called out as they walked passes a florist shop. Ino was running towards them with a bunch of roses in her hand. "Hey guys, care to visit the shop. We are having a special promotion. For every purchase that exceeds a hundred dollar, you are entitled to get a discount of up to fifty percent for your nest purchase. We have many new species that are simply wonderful. We also offer Ikebana services at a very reasonable price. We also have a delivery service in conjunction with Valentines Day. So what do you say? Interested?" She said, finally stopping to inhale some oxygen.

"Hey Ino, hurry up. I need to deliver this flowers quickly so they'll arrive on time. It takes days to get to the Sand, you know." A man came out from the shop and made his way towards Ino. "Hello. Two of you buying flowers as well?"

"Hello Shikamaru. No we are not. And you?"

"Definitely! He ordered a dozen each for every single roses we have!"

"Really?" Tenten asked, interested and hoping that Neji might think of doing the same too.

"It's troublesome but I really don't know much about flowers so I asked Ino," He explained, "She said roses are suitable for Valentine's Day but there are so many type and I don't know which type does that scary girl like. To be safe, I'll just send all of them."

"You're calling Temari a scary girl and yet you are spending so much money on her gift?" Tenten pointed out.

"I said the same thing. The truth is, he's simply in lov.."

"Why don't you just go and get my order ready. Geez, girls are troublesome." The lazy genius said as a shade of pink creep up his cheek.

"Isn't Valentine's on the fourteenth?" Neji asked.

"Yup."

"And today is the seventh, am I right?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"If you are sending them today, don't you think that by the time Temari got them, the flowers would already.."

"Fifty percent discount for you Neji!" Ino suddenly said out loud hoping that her customer cum teammate could not hear what Neji was saying. "Fifty percent! No. Seventy percent! Seventy percent!" Ino continued making noises.

"Hold on a minute! Ino! You should've reminded me!"

"And miss out on the big cash you are about to fork out? No way!"

"Well, I'm canceling my orders."

"Too bad you already paid for them. Good sold are not returnable." Ino exclaimed as she slammed the door shut.

"Hey! Get out here!"

Tenten sweat dropped. 'And he's suppose to be a genius.'

"Tenten, why don't we get going already."

"Sure! Lets!"

"Do you have one?" Neji asked breaking the silence between them as they munch down the octopus ball.

"Hmm?"

"A valentines."

"That..oh..I.."

"What do people always do on valentines?"

"They.. they.. go out together. And buy gift for one another. Yes. That's it. You buy presents for those you love. And urm.. have dinner together or go for walk or dance or.. "

"I'm done eating. I have to leave now." Neji said as he got up from the bench.

Tenten nodded. She was rather disappointed. Now that they are sixteen, she wished that Neji and her could finally be in a relationship. A real relationship. She wanted to be more than his friend. The timing was perfect and they were all alone but nothing happened.

"Do you need me to walk you all the way to your house?"

Tenten looked up and realized they've reached the junction where their path is separated. 'Did he just offer to walk me home?"

"Lee is not around to walk with you today, so will you be ok by yourself?"

'He..he..' Tenten shook her head. "It's ok! I'll be fine. I'm strong too!" She said and grinned.

"I didn't say that you are weak."

"Of course. That wasn't what I meant either." Tenten could feel heart heart pounding faster by the second. 'What's wrong? Just act normally. Stupid Tenten! Get a grip of yourself!' Tenten sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned around and start making her way after Neji nodded his head.

"By the way,"

"Hmm?" Tenten turned around to face Neji.

"What do people give to their love ones on valentines? Besides flowers.

'Oh. No. Don't tell me he is taken!' The dark haired her twirled the edge of her shirt with her fingers to calm herself down. "Well, you can give chocolates, or teddy bears, or a bag of candy or anything that.. the person you like," she paused, "Might like."

"Ok thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure."

"One more thing." His back was facing Tenten.

"Yes?"

"A week from now, lets bring present, have dinner or go on walk together."

"That would be nice." Tenten said and immediately ran back to her house. Her cheeks were bright red.

"But there will be no dancing!" Neji added a few moments later. "I hope she heard that."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews will be much appreciated. Do tell if you want more chapters and I'm currently taking request. More info here: **

**.com/question/index;_ylt=Aupkm03DEjhrWTDmQMPJCVnsy6IX;_ylv=3?qid=20090212193828AASRsWA  
**


End file.
